Nutrimenta
World: '''Nutrimenta ' *'Location: Subsector Ionium *'Type: '''Agri-world *'Tithe: 'Agri Nutrimenta exports a meagre amount of provisions *'Population: '29 Million 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Dictatorship. Nutrimenta is governed by popularity and the support of the well-armed populace. Their current leader is '''General Werner Kauon, a former Imperial Guard officer who heads a military dictatorship and is an outstandingly popular veteran of the Ionian Crusades. 'Description' First colonised during the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade of M37. Prior to the Third Ionian Crusade Nutrimenta was a verdant planet that exported food across the Sector. Though no match for the Subsector's primary Agri-World, Axis Mundi, it played its part in the Imperium well. During the crusade however - after Axis Mundi was subjected to exterminatus by loyalist forces - Nutrimenta was invaded by the heretic rebels seeking a food source. When the Imperial Fleet approached the rebels fled, but not before attempting to destroy Nutrimenta with repeated orbital bombardments. Though the rebels were driven away before they could desolate the entire planet Nutrimenta is now a shadow of its former glory, with arable farmland all but eradicated and what remains being notoriously difficult to grow on. After the Crusade hundreds of thousands of discharged guardsmen settled here after being given the choice of staying on the planet or renewing their military service. They toil the earth dilligenty so Nutrimenta is able to produce enough food to feed itself and export just a little. A few of the more sympathetic & militarised families of the Nobility, such as the Xerant Dynasty, are known to provide charity to Nutrimenta if it finds itself in need. The population of Nutrimienta is mostly composed of Ionian Veterans, their descendants, and the few survivors of orbital bombardments. Despite its hardship though Nutrimenta has been growing steadily for the last few decades, slowly recovering. *'Technology:' - Imperial Simple and sturdy technology gleans what it can from the barren earth. *'Military:' Originally repopulated almost entirely by Ionian Veterans, Nutrimenta has a strong military history and every inhabitant learns to shoot from a young age. As such Nutrimenta has an excellent militia in addition to a small but hardened PDF. The planet's SDF consists of a single orbital station, a pair of defence platforms, and a pair of defence monitors gifted to Nutrimenta by the Xerant Dynasty. *'Strategic importance:' Minima Nutrimenta only exports token amounts of food, and is no place of Imperial glory like Astrobel or Folkvangr. *'Loyalty: '70% Nutrimenta is devout to the Emperor, but it's small tithe, isolated nature and overall uninterest of the Imperium in it results in an independant attitude Notable Locations Nutrimenta's landmasses were once lush and filled with verdant fields of crops and cattle. Now it is largely barren scorched earth, dry and dusty and barely arable. Some regions of the old world have survived and started recovering, and it is in these vital areas that Nutrimenta grows its food and the population lives. *'New Oakham' - After the planet's first capital was reduced to rubble & glass during the Third Ionian Crusade, this colony was the first major settlement and grew into the new capital swiftly with the labour of former soldiers. It now serves as the centre of planetary command and - while a modest city by Imperial standards - bustles with activity. New Oakham is home to a large agri processing industry and is the main surface-orbit shipping point for the entire planet. As the capital it is also where Nutrimenta's most important people live, and it has a wide variety of architectures. **'Nutrimenta Palace' - The home of Nutrimenta's planetary governor and the meeting chambers of its government. This is a modest palace, but well-appointed and strongly built so that it can double as a fortress if need be. ***'General (ret.) Werner Kauon' - Officially retired from the Imperial Guard but retaining his title nonetheless, Kauron is a highly respected Ionian Veteran who commanded the Army Group that reclaimed Folkvangr under hellish conditions during the Third Ionian Crusade. He had also served in the First & Second Ionian Crusades, cementing his position amongst the most notable Ionian Veterans like Lord Admiral Hagen and Lord Regent Dermont. Kauon is an experienced, efficient leader and has the unquestioning loyalty of his people, most of whom are descended from troops he commanded in the Imperial Guard. *'Goldlands' - Roughly 20% of Nutrimenta's landmass and slowly expanding. This is fertile, arable land that much of Nutrimenta's population toils in to produce agri. Mostly flat plains interspersed with a few glassed mountains, the Goldlands are filled with towns & villages built around streams & rivers. *'Blacklands' - Roughly 80% of Nutrimenta's landmass and slowly shrinking. These are enormous desolate expanses of charred earth and glass, often riven with slow lava flows and very hostile to human life. Nevertheless there are miltiple mining operations set up in the milder areas of the Blacklands, where the hardiest folk chip away at the rubble & glass that scars Nutrimenta's surface. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Ionium Category:Imperial World Category:Agri World